<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Thing by MsJoann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607508">Not a Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoann/pseuds/MsJoann'>MsJoann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations and Explanations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Alya Césaire, Confused Nino Lahiffe, F/M, Kinda No Plot, No Explanations, Random &amp; Short, Shock, may add more - Freeform, pure shock, sly Marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoann/pseuds/MsJoann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do.” Adrien tugged her evening closer still, until their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. They fit perfectly, like a puzzle they’d both been itching to solve. </p><p>“We don’t have to explain anything,” Adrien breathed, giving her another short, sweet kiss. “Not a thing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations and Explanations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not really sure what this is. I may add more but also it may just be a oneshot. I don’t really know. I figured ‘it exists let’s post it.’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm,” Marinette hummed, drawing closer to Adrien. She cherished the feeling of his lips on hers and the gentle but firm hold he had on her waist. Marinette pulled back for just a moment. “We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do.” Adrien tugged her evening closer still, until their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. They fit perfectly, like a puzzle they’d both been itching to solve.</p><p>“We don’t have to explain anything,” Adrien breathed, giving her another short, sweet kiss. “Not a thing.” Marinette grinned and pushed him down to lay on her chaise. She settled on top of him, legs intertwining.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.”</p><hr/><p>Marinette’s mouth slipped into a coy grin when Adrien walked into class, casually chatting with Nino. In a moment, their eyes met. She was still partially turned away from him, having herself been wrapped up in a conversation with Alya. Her gaze was still intense and playful despite only being out of the corner of her eye. Adrien smirked. He and Nino settled into their seats.</p><p>“Good morning Adrien,” Alya said, nudging Marinette as she did. Adrien held back a laugh. “Good morning Nino.” Alya turned her attention to Nino, leaning in for a quick peck.</p><p>“Mornin’ babe,” he responded. “Good morning Mari.”</p><p>“Good morning Nino,” Marinette said, mockingly nudging Alya as she had done to her. “Good morning Adrien.” She didn’t stop her imitation there. Marinette pulled Adrien in for a kiss, lingering a little longer than Alya had. Alya sputtered, looking between the two- who were still mere centimeters apart- in shock. Nino choked on air.</p><p>“Dude…”</p><p>Adrien’s grin grew. “Mornin’ Princess.” He couldn’t help but lean in to again capture Marinette’s lips for himself. Marinette leaned in willingly, grasping at the collar of his shirt. They moved in a familiar rhythm, completely content with one another. The two hadn’t intended to make out in front of the entire class but as they kissed each other everything else disappeared. They almost forgot that no one knew they were together. When they finally broke apart they found the entire class had completely silenced. Every pair of eyes in the room was wide, unblinking, and staring at the couple. No one dared move.</p><p>Except, of course, the daring pair of secret superheroes, who smiled innocently and settled back into their seats.</p><p>All hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>